movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabaluga
Tabaluga & Spike: a Prehistoric Park Movie is a 2020 animated jukebox musical crossover fantasy film featuring songs by Journey, Escape, Styx, Elton John, The Beatles, Foreigner, David Bowie, Queen, Twisted Sister, and Christina Aguilera. A crossover with the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic by Lauren Faust and the media franchise featuring the character of the same name by Peter Maffay, the film is a stand-alone sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017), and Tabaluga & Spike: a My Little Pony Movie (2020). Synopsis Taking place 3 months after the invasion of the Storm King, the Ponies of Equestria are preparing for their first ever Musical Showcase overseen by Princess Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville. During which her dragon assistant Spike begins to see flashing lights in the sky over the School of Friendship; while waiting for Equestria's greatest musicians to arrive, a large vulture appears under orders to claim the Elements of Harmony. However, instead of kidnapping the Main 6, Spike jumps in the way and is taken in their place. Whisked away to an alien planet covering 3 lands, Spike ends up in Greenland, a magical forest populated by talking animals; during his stay, he is befriended a young green dragon named Tabaluga. Spike later learns that Tabaluga's arch-enemies, an evil snowman named Arktos (who is responsible for Spike's kidnapping), and a sand-spirit named Humsin, are at war with plans to conquer both Spike's planet and Tabaluga's planet, with Arktos hoping to cover the worlds in ice and snow, and Humsin planning to turn them into desert planets. With both Greenland and Equestria caught in the middle of a supervillian war, the two dragons must team up with each other and their circle of friends to save both planets from an evil apocalypse. Plot Part 1: T-Rex Returns Location: Montana, 66 million years ago * Tyrannosaurus rex (2 males, 2 females) * Triceratops horridus (6 males, 6 females) * Ankylosaurus magniventris (2 male 3 female) * Edmontosaurus annectens (10 males, 10 females) * Struthiomimus sedens (7 males, 7 females) * Didelopdon vorax * Prehistoric Dragon (Draco soloensis) (5 males, 7 females) * Purgatorius unio * Quetzalcoatlus northropi ''(3 males, 2 females) * 'Alamosaurus '(19 female 19 male) * ''Stygimoloch spinifer (12 male, 12 female) * Acheroraptor temertyorum ''(1 male and 2 females) * ''Borealosuchus sternbergii * Anzu wyliei ''(5 Male & 4 Females) Part 2: Mammoth Undertaking Location: Siberia, 100,000 years ago and 150,000 years ago * Woolly Mammoth (''Mammuthus primigenius) (14 females, 4 males, 3 calves of unknown gender) * Steppe mammoth (Mammuthus trogontherii) (16 females, 5 males, 2 calves of unknown gender) * W'oolly rhinoceros' (Coelodonta antiquitatis) (4 male 5 female) * European Jaguar (Panthera gombaszoegensis) (2 females, 2 male, 2 cubs of unknown gender) * Megaloceros giganteus (3 males, 5 females) * High Arctic Camel (9 Males 14 females, 4 males, 1 calves of unknown gender) * Cave Bear (Ursus deningeri kudarensis) (1 male) * European Pleistocene Leopard (Panthera pardus spelaea) (3 males, 4 females) * Elasmotherium sibiricum (1 male 1 female) * Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) (3 females, 1 male, 4 cubs of unknown gender) * Cave Wolf (Canis lupus spelaeus) (4 male 4 females) * European Dhole (Cuon alpinus europaeus) (4 males, 4 females) * Caucasian Wisent (Bison bonasus caucasicus) (9 males, 10 females) * Mosbach lion (Panthera leo fossilis) (2 male 2 females) * Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) (10 females, 7 males) * Siberian Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus sibiricus) * Aurochs (Bos primigenius) (9 females, 7 males) * Homotherium (latidens) (4 males, 4 females) * Giant Cheetah '''(Acinonyx pardinensis) (3 males, 3 females) * ''European Ass'' (Equus hydruntinus) (5 males, 7 females) * Saiga borealis * Eurasian Mountain Dragon (Draco Millenniumi) (4 males, 3 females) * Equus lenensis (6 males, 9 females) * Wanhsien Tiger (Panthera tigris acutidens) (3 males, 4 females) * T'''arpan (Equus ferus ferus) (14 males, 19 females) * Steppe Brown Bear (Ursus arctos priscus) (1 males, 1 females) * Common Raven (Corvus corax kamtschaticus) * Eurasian Puma (Puma pardoides) (4 males, 4 females) * C'ave Hyena' (Crocuta crocuta spelaea) (3 male 2 females) * B'lunt-Snouted Dolphin' (Platalearostrum hoekmani) (5 male 7 females) Part 3: Dino-Birds Location: China, 123 million years ago * Microraptor gui (3 female, 3 male) * Dongbeititan dongi (12 males, 12 females) * Zhenyuanlong suni (4 females, 2 males) * Incisivosaurus gauthieri * Yutyrannus huali (1 male, 2 female) * Guidraco venator (2 males) * Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis (2 females, 1 male) * Confuciusornis sanctus * Repenomamus robustus ** Dilong paradoxus *** Sinosauropteryx prima ''(2 males and 1 female rescued in episode 16) *** ''Hyphalosaurus baitaigouensis Part 4: Saving the Saber-Tooth Location: Florida, 300,000 years ago and 11,000 years ago * Smilodon gracilis (1 male, 1 females) * Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) (20 males, 29 females) * Eremotherium eomigrans (1 female) * Borophagus diversidens ''(2 males, 1 females) * ''Rhynchotherium sp. (1 males, 3 females) * American Lion (Panthera leo atrox) (3 male, 5 female) * Smilodon fatalis (1 male, 1 female, 2 cubs of unknown gender) ** Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) (4 males, 4 females) ** Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) (4 male, 8 female) ** Hemiauchenia macrocephala (5 male, 5 females) ** Glyptotherium floridanu ** Pleistocene North American jaguar (Panthera onca augusta) (3 males, 3 females) ** Florida black wolf (Canis lupus floridanus) (6 males, 6 females) ** Lesser Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus pristinus) (1 male) ** California grizzly bear (Ursus arctos californicus) (1 males, 1 females) ** Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) (9 female, 2 male) Part'' 5: The Bug House Location: Scotland, 300 million years ago * ''Meganeura monyi (3 males, 2 females) * Arthropleura armata (1 female, 1 male) * Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis (6 males, 3 females) * Hylonomus lyelli * Eogyrinus attheyi ** Rhizodus sp. '' ** ''Phlegethontia longissima ' Episode 6: Super Croc Location: Texas, 75 million years ago * Deinosuchus riograndensis (1 male, 1 female) * Albertosaurus ''(2 male 3 female) * ''Parasaurolophus walkeri (10 males, 18 females) * Nyctosaurus sp. (1 male, 2 females), * Saurornitholestes sullivani (1 male; The dromaeosaurid was a stowaway!) * Edmontonia sp.(1 female) * Agujaceratops mariscalensis * Texacephale langstoni ** Angulomastacator daviesi ' Part 7: Storm in the Desert Location: Mongolia, 75 million years ago and 70 million years ago * Velociraptor mongoliensis (4 males, 3 females) * Olorotitan arharensis ( 9 male, 9 female) * Protoceratops andrewsi ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Citipati osmolskae * Pinacosaurus grangeri * Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus (6 male, 6 female) * Pukyongosaurus millenniumi (19 male, 19 female) * Opisthocoelicaudia skarzynskii ( 7 male, 7 female) * Plesiohadros djadoktaensis * Shuvuuia deserti * Mononykus olecranus * Tarbosaurus bataar (3 males 3 female) * Quetzalcoatlus northropi (1 male) * Charonosaurus jiayinensis (10 male, 14 female) ** Therizinosaurus cheloniformis (1 male, 1 female) ** Avimimus portentosus ** Nemegtosaurus M''ongoliensis (5 male, 5 female) ** 'Shantungosaurus Giganteus' (9 male, 9 female) ** 'Tarchia kielanae' (1 male, 1 female) ** ''Gallimimus bullatus ''(6 males and 6 females) ** 'Saurolophus angustirostris ''(4 males, 4 females) ' Part 8: Lost Birds of the America Location: Virginia, 1608 * Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) (25 males, 13 females) * Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) (15 males, 9 females) * Eastern Elk (Cervus canadensis canadensis) (8 males, 12 females) * Mountain Lion (Puma concolor couguar) * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Eastern cougar (Puma concolor couguar) (2 males, 2 females 2 cubs of unknown gender) * Virginia White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus virginianus) * Giant Canada Goose (Branta canadensis maxima) * Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) * Eastern Raccoon (Procyon lotor lotor) * Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Eastern Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina carolina) Part 9: Mega-Beasts Down Under Location: Australia, 100,000 years ago * Procoptodon goliah ''(5 males, 7 females) * ''Diprotodon optatum (3 males, 2 females) * Thylacoleo carnifex * Giant Koala (Phascolarctos stirtoni) (1 female, 1 joey of unknown gender) * Megalania (Varanus priscus) (1 female) * Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) (3 females, 4 males) * Genyornis newtoni (2 males, 1 female) * Quinkana fortirostrum * Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Aquila audax audax) * Palorchestes azael * Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) Part 10: Wings of the Sea Location: Kansas, 80.5 million years ago * Pteranodon longiceps ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Tylosaurus proriger (1 male) * Icthyornis dispar * Hesperornis regalis (2 males, 4 females) * Xiphactinus audax '' * ''Ptychodus mortoni * Archelon ischyros ''(1 male) * ''Baculites ovatus ** Elasmosaurus platyurus ''(3 male, 6 female) ** ''Enchodus petrosus ''(14 males, 12 females) ** ''Claosaurus agilis Episode 11: Jurassic Giants Location: Colorado, 150 million years ago * Brachiosaurus altithorax ''(7 male, 7 female) * ''Stegosaurus armatus (2 males, 2 females) * Saurophaganax maximus (3 male, 5 females) * Dryosaurus altus '' * ''Ceratosaurus nasicornis ** Seismosaurus hallorum'' (11 females, 11 males) ** ''Amphicotylus lucasii *** Kepodactylus insperatus *** Triconolestes curvicuspis ''(1 female rescued in episode 16) Episode 12: Tale of a Sail Location: Texas, 285 million years ago * ''Dimetrodon grandis ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Seymouria baylorensis * Sphenacodon ferox ** Eryops megacephalus *** Xenacanthus texensis **** Diplocaulus magnicornis ''(3 males, 1 female) Episode 13: Mega-Mammal Location: Pakistan, 28 million years ago * ''Paraceratherium bugtiense (4 male, 5 females) * Hyaenodon gigas ''(3 males, 4 females) * ''Paraentelodon intermedium * Cynodictis elegans (2 female, 4 cubs of unknown gender) * Chalicotherium pilgrimi (4 males, 4 female) Part 14: Monster Whale Location: Peru, 13 million years ago * Megalodon (Carcharodon megalodon) * Livyatan melvillei (1 female,1 male 1 male calf) * Thalassocnus antiquus ** Odobenocetops peruvianus ** Piscogavialis jugaliperforatus *** Sula brandi **** Sardinops sp. ' Episode 15: Delta of Doom Location: Morocco, 99 million years ago * Spinosaurus aegyptiacus ''(1 males, 1 female) * Paralititan (7 males, 9 females) * ''Araripesuchus rattoides * Laganosuchus maghrebensisis ** 'Alanqa saharica'' *** Deltadromeus agilis (1 male 1 female) *** ''''Mawsonia gigas * 'Onchopristis dunklei * Carcharodontosaurus saharicus Episode 16: Antarctic Predators Location: Antarctica, 193 million years ago and Falkland Islands, 1874 * Cryolophosaurus ellioti ''(1 male, 1 female) ** ''Glacialisaurus hammeri ''(2 males, 6 females) ** Unnamed Sauropod ** ''Dimorphodon sp. ** Warrah (Dusicyon australis) (2 male, 2 female, 4 Pups of unknown gender) ** Western Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome chrysocome) ** Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) ** Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) ** Striated Caracara (Phalcoboenus australis) ** Black-Browed Albatross (Thalassarche melanophris) ** Cheviot Sheep (Ovis aries) ** Xerces Blue Butterfly (Glaucopsyche xerces) (5 males and 3 females rescued before the episode starts) Episode 17: Mega-Snake Location: Colombia, 60 million years ago * Titanoboa cerrejonensis (1 female) * Acherontisuchus guajiraensis * Paleopsilopterus itaboraiensis ** Obdurodon sudamericanum ''(1 female) ** ''Carbonemys cofrinii (2 males, 3 females) ** Carodnia vierai Episode 18: Time of the Dying Location: Russia, 252 million years ago * Inostrancevia alexandri (3 males, 2 females) * Archosaurus rossicus * Scutosaurus karpinskii ''(4 males, 4 females) * ''Megawhaitsia patrichae * Vivaxosaurus trautscholdi ''(2 males, 2 females) Episode 19: Terror in the Caucasus Location: 300,000 years ago * Caspian Tiger (''Panthera tigris tigris) (2 Males, 2 female) * Sicilian Wolf (Canis lupus cristaldii) (4 Males, 4 female) * Syrian Wild Ass (Equus hemionus hemippus) (7 males, 7 females) * European Lion (Panthera leo europaea) (3 Males, 5 female) * Syrian Elephant (Elephas maximus asurus) (4 males, 9 females) * '''''Syrian Camel (Camelus moreli) (7 males, 7 females) ** Caspian Red Deer (Cervus elaphus maral) ** Anatolian Boar (Sus scrofa libycus) ** Syrian Brown Bear (Ursus arctos syriacus) ** European Jackal (Canis aureus moreoticus) ** Common Crane (Grus grus) ** Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) Episode 20: The Dinosaur Pioneer Location: Wyoming, 115 million years ago * Deinonychus antirrhopus '' * ''Tenontosaurus tilletti (5 males, 6 females) * Sauropelta edwardsorum ''(2 females) * ''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis * Sauroposeidon proteles ''(5 males, 9 females) Episode 21: Rise of the Dinosaurs Location: Argentina, 231.4 million years ago * ''Eoraptor lunensis ''(2 males, 2 females) * ''Sanjuansaurus gordilloi' '(1 male, 2 females) * Saurosuchus galilei ''(1 male) * ''Exaeretodon frenguellii ''(2 females) * ''Panphagia protos ''(4 females, 2 males) * ''Aetosauroides scagliai * Ischigualastia jenseni Episode 22: Last of the Moas Location: New Zealand, 1298 * South Island Giant Moa (Dinornis robustus) (3 males, 4 females) * Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) (1 male, 1 female) * Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) (2 males, 6 females) * New Zealand Kaka (Nestor meridionalis) * Tui (Prosthemadera novaeseelandiae) Episode 23: Legendray Tiger Location: China, 100,000 years ago * Gigantopithecus blacki ** Ngandong Tiger (Panthera tigris soloensis) (3 males, 3 females) ** Dwarf Panda (Ailuropoda minor) ** Palaeoloxodon namadicus ''(9 females, 3 males, 2 calves of unknown gender) ** Chinese Gaur (''Bos gaurus grangeri) ** Northern Sumatran rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis lasiotis) (3 males, 3 females) ** Mainland Serow (Capricornis milneedwardsii) ** South China Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) ** Homo erectus Episode 24: Mother Dinosaur Location: Montana, 76.7 million years ago * Maiasaura peeblesorum (12 females, 12 males, 6 hatchlings of unknown gender) ** Einiosaurus procurvicornis ''(2 males, 2 females) ** ''Daspletosaurus horneri (4 males, 4 females) ** Bambiraptor feinbergorum ** Scolosaurus cutleri ** Alphadon marshii ** Unnamed Azhdarchoid Episode 25: Planet of the Fish Location: Australia, 380 million years ago * Gogonasus andrewsae (3 males, 2 females) * Dunkleosteus sp. (1 male, 2 females) (I know its fossils have been found in the northern hemisphere, but I made it as a speculate species.) * Materpiscis attenboroughi * Pectinatites pectinatus (3 males, 5 females☃☃Archaeopteryx lithographica (1 male, 1 female☃☃Compsognathus longipes (3 males, 2 females☃☃Rhamphorhynchus muensteri (4 males, 3 females☃☃Aspidorhynchus acutirostris (4 males, 4 females☃☃Eurysternum wagler☃☃Pachythrissops propteru☃☃''Onychodus jandemarrai'' * Titanichthys sp. (Just like Dunkleosteus, I made it as a speculate species.) Episode 26: Saved as a Dodo Location: Mauritius, 1661 * Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) (5 males, 6 females) * Mauritius Blue Pigeon (Alectroenas nitidissimus) (4 males, 4 females) * Masked Booby (Sula dactylatra) * Mauritius Kestrel (Falco punctatus) * Tabby Cat (Felis catus) * Feral Pig (Sus domesticus) Episode 27: Safari Through Time Location: South Africa, 199 million years ago and 1797 * Heterodontosaurus tucki ''(1 male, 1 female) ** ''Massospondylus carinatus (3 males, 2 females) ** Dracovenator regenti ** Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) (5 males, 7 females) ** Namib Desert Horse (10 male, 10 females) ** Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) (4 males, 6 females) ** W'estern Black Rhinoceros' (Diceros bicornis longipes) (3 males, 3 females) ** South African Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis giraffa) (2 males, 3 females) *** R'eticulated Giraffe' (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata), (6 males, 6 female) *** Cape''' Lion''' (Panthera leo) (3 males, 7 females) *** Southern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis bicornis) (2 male 2 females) *** African Leopard (Panthera parus pardus) Episode 28: Legend of Predator X Location: England and Germany, 150 million years ago * Pliosaurus funkei (1 female, 2 males) * Brachypterygius extremus ''(2 males, 3 females) * ''Juratyrant langhami * Dacentrurus armatus * Hybodus houtienensis * Pectinatites pectinatus ''(3 males, 5 females) * ''Archaeopteryx lithographica ''(1 male, 1 female) * ''Compsognathus longipes ''(3 males, 2 females) * ''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri (4 males, 3 females) * Aspidorhynchus acutirostris (4 males, 4 females) * Eurysternum wagleri * Pachythrissops ''propterus ''Episode 29: Giant Scavenger Location: Argentina, 6 million years ago * Argentavis magnificens (1 male) * Thylacosmilus atrox (1 male, 2 females) * Macrauchenia patachonica (4 males, 7 females) * Peltephilus ferox ''(3 males, 3 females) * ''Pisanodon nazari * Borhyaenidium musteloides * Cyonasua argentina ** Eudromia sp. ' Episode 30: Non-Penguin Location: Maine, 1830 * Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) (7 males, 7 females) * Dawson's caribou (Rangifer tarandus dawsoni) (7 male, 9 females) * Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) (8 males, 8 females) * Sable Island horse (10 male, 12 females) * Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon) (2 males, 3 females) * Newfoundland wolf (Canis lupus beothucus) (6 male, 6 females) * American Herring Gull (Larus smithsonianus) * American Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes fulvus) Episode 31: Giants of Madagascar Location: Madagascar, 70 million years ago and 2,000 years ago * Majungasaurus crenatissimus (1 male, 2 females) * Rapetosaurus krausei (19 males, 19 females) * Rahonavis ostromi * Simosuchus clarki * Beelzebufo ampinga (3 males, 2 females) * Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) (1 male, 1 female) * Megaladapis edwardsi * Palaeopropithecus ingens (1 female) * Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (Choeropsis madagascariensis) (2 male, 5 female, 1 calf of unknown gender) * Cryptoprocta spelea * Voay robustus * Malagasy Crowned Eagle (Stephanoaetus mahery) Episode 32: The Missing Link Location: Germany, 47 million years ago * Darwinius masillae ''(3 males, 2 females) * ''Gastornis geiselensis (1 female, 2 chicks of unknown gender) * '''''Ambulocetus (1 male, 1 females) * Leptictidium auderiense (2 females, 4 young of unknown gender) * Titanomyrma giganteum ''(50 females, 16 males) * ''Propalaeotherium parvulum (10 males, 10 females) * Boverisuchus magnifrons (1 male) * Allaeochelys crassesculpta ** Masillastega rectirostris ' Episode 33: An Alien World Location: Canada, 508 million years ago * Anomalocaris canadensis (1 male) * Olenoides serratus (6 males, 4 females) * Pikaia gracilens ''(12 of unknown gender) * ''Hallucigenia sparsa (8 of unknown gender) * Opabinia regalis (2 females, 1 male) * Heath Hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) (4 males and 3 females rescued before the episode starts) Episode 34: Odd-Looking Pterosaurs Location: Brazil, 108 million years ago * Tapejara wellnhoferi (3 males, 3 females) * Tupuxuara leonardii * Tropeognathus mesembrinus (4 males, 2 females) * Irritator challengeri ''(1 males, 1 female) * ''Mirischia asymmetrica ** Santanachelys sp. *** Cladocyclus sp. ' Episode 35: Giants Under the Ice Location: Russia, 1765 * Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) (3 males, 3 females) * Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) (4 males, 6 females) * Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) * Polar Bear (Ursus ''maritimus ''maritimus) * Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) * Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) * Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) Episode 36: Crystal Palace Mascot Location: England, 126 million years ago * Iguanodon bernissartensis ''(6 males, 8 females) * ''Hypsilophodon foxii (2 males, 2 females) * Caulkicephalus trimicrodon * Koumpiodontosuchus aprosdokiti * Baryonyx walkeri '' (1 male, 1 females) * ''Oplosaurus armatus ** Neovenator salerii *** Leptocleidus superstes ' Episode 37: Seals of the Caribbean Location: Caribbean Islands, 1858 and 1951 * Caribbean Monk Seal (Neomonachus tropicalis) (2 males, 3 females) * Gould's Emerald (Chlorostilbon elegans) (4 males, 6 females) * Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) (4 males, 5 females) * Cuban Amazon (Amazona leucocephala) * Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) * Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) Episode 38: Japanese Predators Location: Japan, 128 million years ago and 1900 * Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis (2 males) * Fukuisaurus tetoriensis * Fukuivenator paradoxus * Fukuititan nipponensis ''(3 males, 4 females) ** ''Koshisaurus katsuyama *** Japanese sea lion (Zalophus japonicus) (6 males, 8 females) *** J'apanese river otter' (Lutra lutra whiteleyi) (1 male, 1 females) *** Hokkaido wolf (Canis lupus hattai) (4 male, 4 females) *** Honshū Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) (4 males, 4 females) *** Japanese Sika Deer (Cervus nippon nippon) *** Japanese Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus) *** Crested Honey Buzzard (Pernis ptilorhynchus) Episode 39: Escape from Dinosaur Island Location: Romania, 70 million years ago * Balaur bondoc ''(3 males, 3 females) * ''Telmatosaurus transylvanicus (4 males, 3 females) * Struthiosaurus transylvanicus '' * ''Rhabdodon priscus ** Magyarosaurus dacus ''( 2 males 7 female) *** ''Elopteryx nopcsai ' Episode 40: Poster Tadpole Location: Costa Rica, 1988 * Golden Toad (Incilius periglenes) (10 males, 6 females) * White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica narica) * Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) * Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) (1 males, 2 females) * Yellow-Naped Amazon (Amazona auropalliata) * Fiery-Billed Aracari (Pteroglossus frantzii) * Jaguar (Panthera onca) (1 males, 1 females) Episode 41: Next of Kin Location: Kenya, 3.5 million years ago * Australopithecus afarensis * South African Mammoth ''subplanifrons ''(9 females, 2 males) * African Mammoth'' africanavus (9 females, 3 males) * ''Deinotherium bozasi (4 females 2 males) * R'ed Gazelle' (Eudorcas rufina) (5 males, 9 females) * Pelorovis antiquus (Syncerus antiquus) (9 females, 6 males) * Sivatherium (maurusium) (2 females, 2 males) * Ancylotherium henningi ''(3 males, 4 females) * ''Megantereon whitei ''(1 males, 1 females) * ''Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni * White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) * Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) Episode 42: Aloha, Birdie Location: Hawaii, 1000 and 1930 * Turtle-Jawed Moa-Nalo (Chelychelynechen quassus) (3 males, 4 females) ** Nēnē-Nui (Branta hylobadistes) (4 males, 4 females) ** Kauaʻi Finch (Telespiza persecutrix) (3 males, 2 females) ** Hawaiʻi ʻōʻō (Moho nobilis) (3 females, 2 males) ** Kauaʻi ʻōʻō (Moho braccatus) (3 females, 5 males) ** Oʻahu ʻōʻō (Moho apicalis) (4 females, 2 males) ** Black Mamo (Drepanis funerea) (6 females, 5 males) ** Kona Grosbeak (Chloridops kona) (3 males, 3 females) ** Greater Koa Finch (Rhodacanthis palmeri) (4 males, 4 females) ** Laysan Honeycreeper (Himatione fraithii) (2 males, 2 females) ** Kākāwahie (Paroreomyza flammea) (5 males, 3 females) ** Small Asian Mongoose (Herpestes javanicus) ** Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) Episode 43: Return of Skull Island Location: Indonesia,' 1693' * Skull Island Elasmosaurus (6 male 6 female) * Skull Island Smilodon (3 male 3 female) * Skull Island Mammoth (4 male 7 female) * Skull Island Archaeopteryx (7 Male & 7 female) * Skull Island Braciosaurus (7 male 9 female) * Blue-Tail Venatosaurus (1 male, 1 females) * Skull Island Diplodocus (11 male 12 female) * Skull Island Allosaurus (2 male 3 female) * Skull Island Apatosaurus (11 male 10 female) * Skull Island Spinosaurus (1 male & 1 Females) * Skull Island Kentrosaurus (7 male 7 female) * Skull Island Torosaurus (5 male 7 female) * Skull Island Centrosaurus (11 male 12 female) * Skull Island Pachycephalosaurus (4 male 7 female) * Skull Island Stegosaurus (5 male 5 female) * Zeropteryx (1 females) * Dinocanisaurus (3 male, 2 females) * Skull Island Saurophaganax (1 male 1 female) * Tartarusaurus saevus (1 male) * Ligocristus innocens (9 male 9 female) * Avarusaurus populator (9 male 9 female) * Skull Island Tyrannosaurus (2 male 2 female) * Vastatosaurus rex (3 male 2 female) * Skull Island Triceratops (6 male 6 female) * Skull Island Cave Bear (1 male 1 female) * Skull Island Styracosaurus (2 male 2 female) * Skull Island Arsinotherium (5 male 4 female) * Two-Legged Lizard * Megaprimatus kong (6 male 6 female) * Brontosaurus baxteri (19 male 19 female) * Skull Island Nothosaurus (6 male 6 female) * Skull Island Pteranodon (5 males, 5 females) * Venatosaurus saevidicus (3 male 2 female) * Atercurisaurus (4 males, 4 females) * Asperdorsus bellator (9 females, 7 males) * Diablosaurus rufus (7 females, 7 males) * Ferrucutus Cerastes (12 male 11 females) * Sylvaceratops (4 male 4 females) * Sker Buffalo Skerry bubalis (7 Male & 6 Females) * Skull Island Water Buffalo (7 Male & 9 Females) * Skull Island Python (1 male & 1 Females) * Chalyceratops seradorsus (6 male 9 female) * Magmusdon (1 males, 1 females) * Bifurcatops peritus (5 males, 5 females) * Calcarisaurus ieiunisos (2 male 3 female) * Skull Island Deer (11 Male & 19 Females) * Aliepesaurus ferox (4 male 6 female) * Terapusmordax ** Dirt Turtle (3 Male & 3 Females) ** Dirusuchus (1 Male) ** Discus ** Draco ** Dragonskin (1 Male & 2 Females) ** Dung Beetle ** Estrivermis ** Falcatops ** Fallow Mantis ** Feather Devil ** Firebellied Tree-talon ** Fire-side ** Foetodon (1 Females) ** Formicavoro ** Funucaris ** Furcidactylus (1 Male & 1 Females) ** Furcifer ** Gaur ** Ghoulfish ** Gladiodon (2 Male) ** Great Grey Heron ** Gribbler ** Guard-bug ** Gyas ** Hairy Maggotfly ** Hamudon ** Hebeosaurus (5 Male & 7 Females) ** Howler ** Hydruscimex ** Hylaeornis (1 Females) ** Idolon ** Impurucaris ** Inox ** Incultulepas ** Javelin ** Jewelbug ** Killer-eel ** Limusaurus ** Lividuscutus ** Lividuvespa ** Loggerhead ** Lycaesaurus (2 Male & 3 Females) ** Malamagnus (5 Male & 9 Females) ** Malevolusaurus (1 Male & 1 Females) ** Martial Parrot (5 Male & 6 Females) ** Megalatus ** Megapede ** Monstrutalpus (7 Male & 7 Females) ** Moonspider ** Morsel Fish ** Mortaspis ** Mortifillex ** Needlemouth ** Nefacossus ** Nefundusaurus (1 Male & 1 Females) ** Nepalacus ** Noctupervagus ** Novusaurus (8 Male & 8 Females) ** Noxmuscus ** Omnimatercimex ** Osteodomus ** Panderichthys ** Papilio ** Peracerdon (1 Male & 2 Females) ** Pinnatono ** Piranhadon ** Pitchbug ** Prickle Fish ** Profanornis (1 Male & 1 Females) ** Profanus ** Pugbat ** Pugiodorsus (20 Male & 22 Females) ** Rapanatrix ** Rhadamanthus ** Rogue Fish ** Pteranodon ** Savage-gnat ** Scimitodon (5 Male & 3 Females) ** Scissor Beetle ** Scissor-head ** Scorpio-pede ** Scutucaris ** Segnix ** Sepulcro ** Shagfish ** Shaggywing ** Sicklefin ** Spinosuchosaurus (2 Male & 2 Females) ** Simian Raticus ** Skin-bird ** Bear Croc ** Skull Island Egret (4 Male & 2 Females) ** Skull Island Hawk (2 Male & 2 Females) ** Skull Island Hornbill ** Skull Island Meat Weevil ** Skull Island Snapper ** White Skull Island Tiger (3 Male & 3 Females) ** Skull Island White Bat ** Skull Islanders ** Sparkleside ** Spinaculex ** Stickalithus ** Stink-fish Episode 44: Legend of Jurassic Park Location: Isla Nublar 1993 * Brachiosaurus ingens (10 males, 10 females) * Apatosaurus nublarensis (20 males, 20 females) * Triceratops ingens (7 males, 9 females) * Stegosaurus ingens (8 males, 8 females) * Ankylosaurus ingens (6 males, 6 females) * Parasaurolophus ingens (19 males, 19 females) * Corythosaurus sornaensis (12 males, 12 females) * Styracosaurus ingens (2 males, 2 females) * Mamenchisaurus ingens (23 males, 24 females) * Mosasaurus ingens (1 males, 1 females) * Tyrannosaurus rex ingens (2 males, 2 females) * Pachycephalosaurus sornaensis (6 males, 6 females) * Microceratus nublarensis (2 males, 2 females) * Compsognathus sornaensis (4 males, 4 females) * Edmontosaurus nublarensis (12 males, 12 females) * Dryosaurus ingens (15 males, 15 females) * Gallimimus ingens (16 males, 16 females) * Hypsilophodon ingens (14 males, 14 females) * Othnielia ingens (12 males, 12 females) * Baryonyx ingens (3 males, 3 females) * Suchomimus ingens (2 males, 2 females) * Ceratosaurus sornaensis (4 males, 4 females) * Metriacanthosaurus ingens (3 males, 3 females) * Spinosaurus sornaensis (2 males, 2 females) * Carnotaurus ingens (1 males, 1 females) * Dimorphodon ingens (5 males, 5 females) * Pteranodon ingens (12 males, 12 females) * Sinoceratops ingens (9 males, 10 females) * Stygimoloch ingens (11 males, 12 females) * Allosaurus ingens (4 males, 5 females) * Dilophosaurus ingens (2 males, 2 females) * Ceratosaurus sornaensis (2 males, 2 females) * Velociraptor sornaensis (6 males, 4 females) * Velociraptor nublarensis (4 males, 5 females) Characters 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Rarity * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Trixie Lulamoon * Sunset Shimmer * * * * * * Sandbar * * * Sunburst * Princess Flurry Heart * Princess Cadence * Shining Armor * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna 'Tabaluga' * Tabaluga * Happy * Buzz * Digby * Nessaja * Shouhu * Tyrion * Ruby * Arktos * James * Lilli * Vultur * Humsin * Kayo * Fritz * Hyena * Sally Opening Logos Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Allspark Pictures.JPG DHX Media.png Musical numbers Soundtrack numbers Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2020 films Category:DHX Media Category:Crossover Movies Category:Japanese animated fantasy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Films featuring Benedict Cumberbatch Category:Fantasy Category:Movies Category:Films set in North America Category:Films about dragons Category:Films about animals Category:Films about monsters Category:My Little Pony Category:Animated movies Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Films shot in Australia Category:TV PG Category:Films shot in Japan Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in France Category:Films shot in Nevada Category:Films shot in New Zealand Category:Films shot in Utah Category:Films shot in Florida Category:Films shot in California Category:Upcoming films